


David King chokes to death on the Oni's cock

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood and Gore, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Revenge Sex, broken teeth, mild racism warning?, technically wound fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Title says it all. Weird AU where David goes on vacation to Japan, fucks some girls, and then gets absolutely obliterated by said girls' crazy grandfather.
Relationships: David King/Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	David King chokes to death on the Oni's cock

David falls to his knees. His hands are tied behind his back with scratchy rope. Not an unheard of situation, having had his fair share of kinky experiences with rather rambunctious lassies, but this is definitively not sexy. Not groovy at all, one might say, but David did not say that. Sure, he might be a cocky asshole, but he knows when to keep his mouth shut, and the scantily clad man in front of him made it clear through his expression that he isn’t going to tolerate snippy comments. His tongue runs over his teeth. Blood leaks from his gums and paints his dull canines a sickly red. He’s been punched in the noggin so many times that his nose doesn’t even bleed no more. Maybe that’s why he snores. 

“Do you know why you are here?” The man barks at him, but of course, David King does not speak Japanese. Maybe that phrase book would have come in handy, but on the plane here, David had scoffed at his blokes. Surely, the Queen’s good English would be more than sufficient. Everyone speaks English nowadays. That logic held together while they were in Tokyo, but then his mates thought it would be a good idea to head out to the countryside and bum around the little bars filled with hunch-backed farmers.

“‘Cause I shagged yer daughter?” David sneers. He hadn’t known it at the time, of course. Believe it or not, the girl was actually into him. Practically threw her snatch at him. Maybe the allure of a foreign beefcake was too much for her to resist. She was a bloody good lay, too, real nice virgin, but the morning after, she must’ve told Captain Stick-up-his-ass. She was legal. He checked and everything, and yet, now he’s sitting in the middle of the woods with an angry Japanese man screaming at him.

Likely due to the shit-eating grin on David’s face, the man raises his hand and crashes his fist into David’s cheek. He flops over onto the ground, the blow knocking him out for a flash second. David can feel the bleed start soaking into his mouth almost immediately after he recovers from the initial shock. Guy’s got one hell of a punch… But this ain’t even close to the wildest vacation David’s been on. There’s no way in hell this guy could even compare to the time the Russian mafia got a hold of David and a few of his less than savory mates.

“I am Kazan Yamaoka, and by my name, I will restore my grand daughter’s honor!” The rather ugly man screams at him again. This time, it’s more annoying than anything, so David finally wipes the smile off his face. Then his neutral expression turns into a worried frown as the man reaches behind him and slings a rather intense looking pack off his shoulder. The guy’s fuckin’ huge, towering several feet above him, and the blade he pulls out of the wrap is fittingly huge. It looks bloody fancy, probably priceless due to eons of cultural importance. Leave it to an old fart to cling to worthless tradition. Who gives a shit about some fancy hunk of metal in the age of the internet?

“Now, listen, mate.” David could feel a bead of sweat forming above his brow. He ain’t a pussy, but he’s already spent a good number of his nine lives and playing with fire ain’t a great way to end his exotic vacation. “Remember those police officers back at the bar? They got my number, mate, and I wouldn’t do nothin’ too stupid if I were you.”

David ain’t one to appeal to police, but he don’t got much other option. It’s almost a relief when the brute seems to completely ignore his plea to authority. At least he can still maintain his dignity in that sense. Better yet, the man does not immediately impale him with his fancy sword. Instead, the blade just crashes into the side of his face and throws him the other way this time. The edges of the sword cut two parallel lines across his cheek. Looks like the old guy still sharpens that bitch every day. The amount of blood that starts spilling down his skin is alarming, but his head is still clear and the adrenaline’s kicking in. His hands fiddle with the rope as he writhes on the ground. The old man, who introduced himself as Kazan to David’s uncultured ass, laughs as he watches David lay in the dirt. Just need to get a good grip... Then he can show this cunt what’s up.

That moment never comes, however, as before he can accomplish any Houdini trick, Kazan grabs him by the arm and heaves David up onto his knees. It’s a rough and powerful movement, one that knocks the wind out of him. Scratch that thing he said about his head being clear. It’s a fucking mess, actually. The world keeps spinning even after his body stops. That’s definitely a concussion. Fuck. He closes his eyes and tries to keep from throwing up, but when he opens his eyes again, he wishes he hadn’t.

Kazan’s cock has been freed from his pants, its girth falling far too far down to be normal. It looks like a bona fide horse cock, with the heavy balls and thickness to match. David’s heart races all of a sudden. Well, it was already, but even more so now. He ain’t a fuckin’ dumbass. It’s not hard to guess what comes next. To get back his daughter’s sexual honor…

David swallows hard, mostly because he worries he won’t be able to soon.

Kazan drops a meaty hand down to his cock and starts stroking the length of it. Slowly, his member fills with blood and extends to its true size, a dick that would make any man feel inadequate. A shiver runs down David’s spine as Kazan takes a step closer. His gargantuan cock sways dangerously close to David’s face, so close that David can fucking smell it. Sweat, smegma, fucking disgusting rank ass motherfucker--

Then Kazan grabs hold of David’s chin with his free hand and pulls him towards his meat. David lets out a groan of both pain and disgust as the Oni bucks his hips forward and presses the tip of his cock up against David’s lips. It tastes worse than it smells. Immediately, they’re both aware that there’s no way that dick is gonna fit inside of David’s mouth. Far too fuckin’ fat. This doesn’t seem to dissuade the Japanese man, though, as he simply grunts something in his foreign tongue and dips his thumb inside of David’s mouth.

It feels oh so violating to have someone’s hands inside his mouth, especially a giant brunt’s mangy claws, but it gets worse. The man lets his cock drop from his now precum covered hand and grabs his sword again. Here’s a glimpse into David’s inner monologue at this point: fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fu

It gets cut off by a searing, red hot pain. Metal against his tongue, it tastes like hard water mixed with gasoline. Then it tastes like nothing. Maybe pain, but that’s not a flavor. Maybe blood, but there’s too much to taste.

David’s gasping and screaming. It takes a good long while before his ears stop ringing and he can pull himself up from the dirt. Kazan’s laughing, a bloody fleshy lump dangling from his fingers. Pink, ribbed. His fucking tongue. David’s gone through a lot of shit, but losing a fucking body part ain’t something he ever wanted to try. Tears stream from his face, he can’t help it, and he tries to shout, beg, but he can’t make words. Just airless gasps.

Kazan huffs to himself, throws the muscle to the side, and then grabs David’s now lubricated mouth again. The throbbing pain radiates throughout his entire skull and drowns out any thoughts he tries to put together. He barely even registers the way Kazan desperately tries to force his dripping cock into David’s newly excavated hole. The second issue comes into light: both his jaw and teeth are in the way. No matter. Kazan knows how to fix this.

With the butt of his sword, he starts smashing David’s teeth in. At first, they stay strong, tilting a bit but not dislodging. Then, like hail, they fall from David’s mouth in a gummy, bloody, spitty mush. He doesn’t stop until David’s face is nigh unrecognizable, and yet, it’s still not enough. David’s jaw can’t wrap around Kazan’s girth, even without teeth. Kazan lets out a frustrated growl as he takes both hands, digs his nails into the top and bottom of David’s mouth and pulls until a sickening crack greets his ears. His jaw doesn’t sever, no, but it does distend unnaturally far. It looks disturbingly inhuman, like a yokai of some sort. This doesn’t perturb Kazan, though. He’s gone too far to give up now.

This time, his cock manages to slide into David’s throat without an issue. The lack of teeth and surplus of liquids makes it surprisingly easy to fit his entire cock into David’s mouth. The Brit takes Kazan’s dick all the way down to the hilt, which causes the head to slip deep into David. There’s a prominent bulge in David’s throat where Kazan’s cock keeps slamming into the walls. The man’s thrusts are relentless now that he’s comfortably inside. The sensation of the erection clogging his airway makes him panic, writhe under Kazan’s touch, but he’s tied down and in shock. There’s no getting out of this, not until Kazan is satisfied.

Fortunately, Kazan does not seem interested in drawing this out longer than it has to be, as he lets himself cum quickly enough. Waves of semen drain down into David’s retching stomach, but the cock stuffed into him keeps him from expelling anything. Once he’s shot his entire load, Kazan lets out a satisfied groan and slowly withdraws his now softening cock. As soon as he slips his dick out, though, David falls to the ground without a breath. His body shakes a bit, but the shock has rendered him useless. His lungs aren’t pumping and his chest isn’t rising. A small pool of blood and cum forms underneath his face, staining the light dirt with its dark meaning.

Rin’s honor has been restored. Kazan smiles to himself as he kneels down and picks David’s tongue up off the ground.


End file.
